A Trickster’s Nature
by The Celestial Tiger
Summary: Complete oneshot. Shippou, in true fox nature, loves to play pranks. What happens when his target is Miroku instead of Inuyasha? Shippou knows his weaknesses and has no qualms exploiting them.


**A Trickster's Nature**

Everyone knew that foxes were mischievous…sometimes downright devious. It was simply their nature. Shippou had proven to be no exception to that rule, though his pranks were never malevolent. He never seemed to tire of getting a rise out of his companions. His favorite to tease was, of course, Inuyasha, but that didn't mean that he didn't occasionally enjoy **_playing_** with the others. It was all a game to him…he was, after all, just a child.

His favorite method of deception was illusionary shape shifting. He could disguise himself as anyone he wanted. Certainly, there were ways to distinguish that it was him, but he usually got the desired response before he was discovered. He loved to imitate Kagome just toget a rise out ofInuyasha. No matter how many times Inuyasha had pounded him for it, he never grew tired of the reaction that it elicited.

On this particular day, however, Shippou had decided that he wanted to pick on Miroku. He was often sarcastic to the monk regarding his more questionable actions, but he rarely gave him a good shock. It was high time that he initiate Miroku into his repertoire of victims.

Everyone had returned to Kaede's village for a couple of days, and late afternoon found them sitting outside enjoying the sunset. Shippou snuck off and hid himself a distance away. He disguised himself as a young, gorgeous woman and started to giggle. He cleared his throat several times to try and stifle his laughter, lest he give himself away.

When he had control over his giddiness, he approached his friends, walking in the most seductive fashion he could manage. He stopped a short distance away, deliberately sighing in an audible manner.

When everyone turned to see who had sighed, Inuyasha instantly smirked. He could easily smell that it was Shippou, but he realized just as quickly that Shippou was targeting Miroku for a prank. Considering how atrocious the monk's behavior had been around the village women the night before, Inuyasha was more than content to let these events play out unhindered.

Just as expected, Miroku jumped to his feet, rushing to the side of this exquisite vision of beauty. "Well, hello there. I don't believe that I've seen you around here, my dear."

"Oh…I've been away for a while," Shippou replied in a false sultry voice. "But upon returning, I heard that there was a young, handsome monk staying in our village for a few days so I decided to see for myself."

Miroku offered his most dazzling smile and it was all Shippou could do to keep from bursting into laughter. He couldn't believe how easily the monk was falling into his deception. He put on his most flirtatious air, deftly skirting away from an attempt by Mirokuto grab his persona's behind.

Kagome looked irritated and Sango looked murderous as they watched Miroku once again engaging in his characteristic lecherous behavior. But Inuyasha leaned in between them, fighting back the urge to laugh. "Don't worry," he whispered. "This one's going to backfire on him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered back in confusion.

Inuyasha snorted in amusement, pinching it off before it turned into a full-blown snicker. "That's Shippou," he whispered conspiringly. "And I say we sit back and watch this one."

Sango nodded, still irritated. "You know, I think that's an excellent idea," she whispered spitefully. "He deserves it after last night."

Inuyasha half smirked. "Keep lookin' mad or he'll figure it out." When Sango and Kagome nodded, the three of them sat in feigned aggravation to watch Miroku get his comeuppance.

Meanwhile, Shippou had managed to dodge all of Miroku's roaming hands while talking him into a walk down by the bridge. Miroku more than wholeheartedly agreed and the two of them began making their way in that direction. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango followed discreetly, eager to see what was going to happen.

Once halfway across the bridge, Shippou stopped. Before he could speak, Miroku grasped his persona's hands and put on his most sincere voice. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" That was the line that Shippou had been waiting for.

"You have no idea how delighted I am that you asked me that. Come closer. There's something that I want to...show you," Shippou replied, drawing Miroku in with the seduction in his persona's eyes and voice. Miroku leaned in, his eyes hooded with lust.

Just as he got close, however, the face of the beautiful woman suddenly transformed into that of the most repulsive and hideous hag imaginable. Miroku gave a frightful yell and stumbled backward, tripping on the guard rope and falling backward into the water below.

Shippou then transformed back into himself, laughing triumphantly and pointing at the now surfacing and startled Miroku. It only took Miroku a second to figure out what had happened. "Shippou! You…you little…" he started but was interrupted by the sounds of laughter coming from the side.

On the bank beside the bridge, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were doubled over in fits of laughter. "Good one, Shippou!" Inuyasha praised in between guffaws.

"Yes!" agreed Sango as she struggled for breath. "So befitting!"

Miroku frowned sourly and swam down until the bank became shallow enough to climb back up onto land. He then stalked up to his still laughing friends, saturated from head to toe. The sight of him only served to redouble their laughter. To make matters worse, some of the villagers passed by, calling out to him to be careful not to fall in again. Miroku gritted his teeth, his body tense.

"It serves you right!" remarked Sango.

"And don't even think about coming after Shippou for this," added Kagome protectively. "If you weren't such a pervert, it wouldn't have happened."

Miroku sighed in resignation. "I'm willing to overlook this amusement at my expense." He looked at Shippou. "Just remember that I didn't beat you like Inuyasha does when you pull this kind of thing on him."

Shippou grinned. "I appreciate that. You're a much better sport than Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled, suddenly not so amused anymore. "Hey! How did this end up coming back to me?"

"I'm not limited to one toy a day, you know," Shippou replied wryly.

Inuyasha growled and lunged for the tiny kitsune. "WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"SIT BOY!"

After the resounding thud, everyone walked away from the now grounded Inuyasha. "HEY! That's not fair!" came his muffled and defeated cry to their departing backs.

"Grown-ups!" Shippou muttered to himself, shaking his head. "They just never learn."

* * *

**Afterthoughts:** If you like this story, check out my other ones through my profile. You won't regret it, I promise! 


End file.
